SleepoverAnimeStyle!
by IDreamoftheWolves
Summary: The Girls From the animes Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, and The Wallflower  Perfect Girl Evolution  have a sleepover...the boys decide to spy...This Can't end well! Written in script format and NOT AU! Please R&R!


Sleepovers Anime-Style

A/N HIYA! I'm back! Okiedoke this is _total_ Crack…..but it's _fun_! Sooo here's how this will work! I'll take characters from my fave animes and make them _do random crap_!

Author: InuKagSunaKyoZekindKyohruluvr

Animes: Inuyasha, Shugo Chara, Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, The Wallflower (Perfect Girl Evolution).

Summary: The girls (From ALL of the animes listed) get together to have a sleepover…..the guys follow them…this CAN'T end well.

Differences in my story and the real deal: In my story people _can_ see charas, _i_In my story anyone who _isn't evil _can pass through the well. (Think of the purification barrier around Mt. Hakurei…. Only Inu can pass through…and so can Mir :P)

Misaki: Um… why do I have to sing! I don't _sing_

Grace (I'm using my name cuz my fanfic name is waaaay too long): -_- hehe Trust me you'll sing!

Misa: *Snort* And why would I do that?

Grace: Let's just say that I know something that you probably wouldn't want spread all over school can you say _Maid_….Would you want everyone to know about that?

Misa: *faints*

Amu: umm Grace why haven't you introduced everyone yet!

Grace: *sigh* OK here's EVERYONE! From….Inuyasha: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. From Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama: Misaki, Usui, Manager, Erika. From Shugo Chara:Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Yoru, Kiseki, El, Il. From The Wallflower (Perfect Girl Evolution): Sunako, Kyohei, Takenaga, Noi, Yuki, Ranmaru, Tamao *sigh* Are you happy now Amu?

Amu: *smiles* Very!

Ikuto: *chuckles* Hello Amu…

Amu: *shrieks* IKUTO!

Utau: Ikutooo! *pounces*

Ikuto: *dodges* hmph

Utau: *pouts* You're so mean Ikuto!

Misaki:Hey!Write us in at some point! *turns toward Ikuto* and stop hurting that poor girl's feelings!

Ikuto: *Backs away* umm okaaay…

Grace: AGH! THE CHARACTERS ARE TAKING OVER! Will you bakas stop fighting and let me start the frickin story!

All Characters: FINE!

Kagome: Theres my house! *points to her house*

Amu: *Smiles* This will be fun! Sleeping over with the girls!

Sunako: Why do I have to be here! I'd rather be in my sanctuary, playing with Hiroshi *pouts*

Noi: Oh, Come on Sunako this will be fun! *links her left arm with Sunako's right arm*

Tamao: *smiles* Noi's right Sunako! *links her right arm with Sunako's left one*

Amu: *smiles and looks at Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia who have linked arms like Tamao, Noi, and Sunako.*

Dia:*picks up Amu's pinky and links it through her own small arm*

Amu: *smiles* Dia. *Looks at Utau and links her arm though Utau's*

Utau: *Scowls then looks at Amu smile and lets her face relax into a smile*

Kagome: *smiles at the girls and stops in front of Goshinboku* Ok! Now everyone pay attention please!

Girls: *watch Kagome*

Kagome: I'm going to say each of your names. When I say your name, step forward and introduce yourself! Don't forget to tell us something special about yourself! First up is…the beautiful and charismatic Noi!

Noi: *blushes and steps forward* Hi, I'm Noi and I _love_ fashion!

Kagome: *smiles* Good going Noi! Next is…Nakahara Sunako!

Sunako: *Scowls* I'm Nakahara Sunako, I don't want to be here and I love anything to do with horror.

Kagome: *raises one eyebrow* Ok… *mumbles*You'd fit in perfectly as a demon slayer

Sango: *From inside of house* Kagome! You're back! *runs outside and hugs Kagome*

Noi: Who is she…?

Kagome: *Smiles* This is my best friend Sango! She'll be staying the night as well. But anyway next on the list is…Tamao!

Tamao: *blushes and steps forward* Hi, I'm Tamao and I'm engaged to the biggest playboy and pervert on the planet!

Sango:*Runs to Tamao and hugs her* I'm engaged to a pervert as well! I'm sure that we'll be great friends!

Tamao: *giggles* I think we will!

Kagome: *Smiles* well next on the list is…Misaki!

Misaki: *sigh* Hi, I'm Misaki and I work at a Maid café even though that's not really my personality…

Kagome: Ok… Next is….Hinamori Amu!

Amu: *smiles and steps forward pulling Utau with her* If it's ok with you we'll go together!

Kagome: Um...I don't have a problem with it.

Amu: Ok then! I'm Hinamori Amu!

Utau: And I'm Hoshina Utau.

Amu: And we have Shugo Charas! *Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia fly from her bag*

Utau: *smirks while Il and El fly from her bag*

Amu: This is Ran. *Points to Ran*

Ran: *nods and cartwheels*

Amu: This is Miki. *Points to Miki*

Miki: *Smiles and bows*

Amu: This is Su. *Points to Su*

Su: *Smiles and curtsies*

Amu: and This is Dia *Points to Dia*

Dia: It's very nice to meet you all *Smiles, sparkles, and giggles*

Utau: *Smirking* This is Il *Points to Il*

Il: Yo *Smirks*

Utau: And This is El *Points to El*

El: El The Angel of Love senses that _every one_ of the girls in this room is in love!

Girls: *Look down, shuffle their feet, mumble without denying it*

Kagome: *chuckles* So, who wants to start the Karaoke?

_Back at the Nakahara mansion…._

Kyohei: Where the heck is Sunako! I'm hungry Dang it!

Takenaga: You didn't hear?

Kyohei: *growls* Hear what?

Takenaga: *smiles* Noi took her to a friends house…they're spending the night.

Ranmaru: Actually, I'm surprised that Noi could get her to come…

Kyohei: She probably doesn't want to be there…..But I'm hungry! I'm going to drag her back here and make her cook dinner for me!

Takenaga: *raises one eyebrow* If you do, Noi will kill you…

Kyohei: Keh! That girl doesn't scare me!

Yuki: *Walks into room wearing apron and carrying a pan full of…..something* Hey guys, I made dinner!

Kyohei: *holds nose and backs toward door* Takenaga do you want to go get her _now?_

Ranmaru: God, that stench!

Takenaga: On second thought…who wants to go after Sunako!

Ranmaru: *raises hand while covering nose* We can introduce ourselves to Noi's little friend….

Kyohei: *raises hand* Let's hurry before I starve!

Yuki: *pouts* Fine… *Raises hand* but only so that I don't get left alone…

Takenaga: Ok then, let's go! *climbs into car*

_Back in the feudal era…_

Inuyasha: Where did she go!

Miroku: hmm Sango went with her….She said that Kagome was having some friends over to spend the night…

Inuyasha: So, let me get this straight…She didn't have to go back for one of her "tests"….and this is just for _fun_!

Miroku: Yes, that's about right…

Inuyasha: *growls* I'm dragging her back whether she likes it or not!

Miroku: You're gonna get sat into next year… so I'm going to come with you so that I can drag you back when you're unconscious *evil grin*

Inuyasha: umm…yeah thanks…. I guess…

Miroku: Not a problem!

_Back at the Royal Garden…._

Tadase: Does anyone know where Amu-chan went off to….she missed the meeting…

Yaya: umm… Yaya thinks that Amu-tan mentioned going to spend the night at a friend's house….I think she said that Utau-chan was going to go too….

Ikuto: *from window* hmm Amu and Utau are going to spend the night at a friend's house huh….

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Ikuto: *glares* Don't you ever get tired of saying that…

Tadase: *blinks*

Ikuto: *smirks* Well I'm going to follow them…

Tadase: _What! _Why are you following Amu?

Ikuto: *smirks*Because it's fun to see her blushing and embarrassed!

Tadase: *glares* If you're going, then so am I, I'm not leaving Amu to deal with you alone…

Ikuto: *thinking* But Tadase…you forgot something…she'll be mad at you too!

_Back at Maid Latte…_

Usui: *in the kitchen* Hey Manager, where's Misaki…she can't be sick…she was in school today.

Erika: Hey, I was wondering that too!

Manager: *smiles* She's spending the night with some friends of hers….but apparently they don't go to school with her…

Usui: Hmmm *Thinking*I should follow her….just to embarrass her…

Honoka: *Evil smile* What are you plotting Usui…

Usui: Something that Misaki might kill me for…

Honoka: *laughs* Silly boy, the dangerous plans are the best ones…

Usui: *Evil smile+ Laugh* I know….

Manager and Erika: *sweatdrop* Evil aura….


End file.
